


SpongeBob, AJ, and the Worm

by MinerL2020



Series: SquarePants and Friendship [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinerL2020/pseuds/MinerL2020
Summary: After a universal anomaly caused the worlds of SpongeBob SquarePants and Equestria to merge, fish and ponies alike have learned to coexist. But late one night, a giant creature from the ocean world tunnels through the merged towns of Bikini Bottom and Ponyville. It is the dreaded Alaskan Bull Worm! Applejack volunteers to take it down, against the protests of SpongeBob. Will Applejack defeat the worm and save the towns? Or has she finally met her match?
Series: SquarePants and Friendship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029624





	SpongeBob, AJ, and the Worm

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. This story is for my amusement only.

A shot of the merged towns of Bikini Bottom and Ponyville; Ponyville on the left, and Bikini Bottom on the right. Soil and grass gradually fades into sand. A sign reading ‘Bikini Bottom’ was on the right, next to an asphalt road, and a sign reading ‘Ponyville’ was on the left, next to a dirt road. In between these two roads was one of cobblestone.

‘Ah, another peaceful evening in the Bikini Bottom-Ponyville area,’ said the French Narrator. ‘Listen to the tropical tranquility of Luna’s night.’

Suddenly, a giant creature tunneled from the right, and ate the Bikini Bottom sign.

‘Uh-oh, perhaps I spoke too soon?’

The creature tunneled through Ponyville, where a mare was standing next to her carriage, paying a waiter. She turned around… and saw that her carriage was gone.

At Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie was fast asleep in her room, when a rumbling noise came from outside. The brightly colored mare yawned, and looked tiredly at her pet alligator. “Could you keep the noise down?” she asked, half asleep. “Thanks.” She promptly fell back asleep, not noticing that the building had a bite shaped mark in it.

The creature continued on through Bikini Bottom, where a police officer was writing a ticket for a boat parked in front of a fire hydrant. Chomping noises came from in front of the officer. He looked shocked, as the boat was gone. He picked up the fire hydrant, placed it in front of another boat, slapped the ticket on the windshield, and walked away, casually whistling.

At Spongebob’s pineapple, the creature moved in. Spongebob’s pet snail Gary woke up, saw the thing, and let out a meow of fear. Meanwhile, his owner was fast asleep.

“Two soups, please,” he said in his sleep. “Thank you.” The creature took his blanket. “You keep the change.” The creature took his pillow, finally waking him up. “What?” He stared in horror at the creature. The camera zoomed out to reveal half of his house’s walls were missing.

* * *

The next day, at the Krusty Krab, Spongebob was addressing a crowd of Ponyville and Bikini Bottom citizens.

“I _saw_ it!” he yelled. “It was _big!_ It was _all wiggly!”_ He wiggled as he said this. “And it ate _everything!”_

“That’s _horrible!”_ said Patrick, who dumped the contents of a Krabby Tray, cup and all, into his mouth.

“What, because it means _you_ can’t eat anything?” Starlight Glimmer muttered.

“It was an

_"_ Spongebob shouted.

The entire crowd murmured worriedly. “W-what’s that?” Carmel asked Harold in fear.

“One of the deadliest creatures on the ocean floor,” said Harold. “Looks like one came with us when our worlds combined.”

“He ate mah wheelbarrow!” said Big Macintosh, showing his wheelbarrow with a bite out of it.

“He ate my children’s homework!” said Nancy Suzy, whose children gave a thumbs up, and winked.

“He ate three of my primaries!” said Rainbow Dash, holding out the damaged wing.

“Do I need to say it?” asked a fish with a huge bite out of his butt. Twilight Sparkle couldn’t help but mutter something about, ‘Bikini Bottomite durability.’

“How will we protect ourselves?” asked Lyra.

“I’ve got it!” said Mr. Krabs. “Let’s all buy a Krabby Patty!” Everybody booed, and threw ketchup and mustard bottles at him.

“We should lock our doors!” said Nat Peterson.

“We should call my nephew!” said Cloud Chaser.

“We should dig a moat!” a knight fish said, holding up his half-eaten sword.

“We should build a defensive wall!” said Twilight.

“We should take our towns, and push them somewhere else!” said Pinkie. Everyone paused, as they digested the idea.

“That idea may just be crazy enough…” Squidward began. “To get us all _killed!”_ The crowd began murmuring again.

“What’s wrong with my idea?” Pinkie asked.

“Well, it’s physically impossible, for one thing,” said Spike.

“Let’s get someone to go after it!” suggested Fred.

“There ain’t no one, pony, fish, or otherwise, fool enough to go after an Alaskan Bull Worm!” said Mr. Krabs. Suddenly, a horrible screeching was heard, and the crowd cringed. They turned to see a fish in a raincoat pulling his hook against the window. He turned to glare at the crowd.

“You got a bathroom in this place?” he asked.

Mr. Krabs looked slightly annoyed. “It’s in the back.”

“Thanks,” the old fish said, legs wobbling, before he ran to the back.

“Ah’ll catch yer worm fer ya,” said a familiar southern-accented contralto. Everyone turned to the corner, and saw Applejack leaning back at one of the corner tables, hind hooves on it, trademark Stenson pulled over her eyes, a piece of straw in her mouth. “That is,” she said, pushing her hat up, “if’n yer willin’ ta pay.”

_**“NOOOOOOOO!”**_ Mr Krabs screamed, eliciting a look of surprise on Applejack’s face. “You’ll never get a _cent_ out of me!” he continued. _“Never!”_ He ran to his cash register and placed it behind his back protectively. “I’d rather that Worm come in here right now,” he began foaming at the mouth, “and eat you all _aliiive!”_ He began panting heavily.

The entire crowd just stared at him as if he had lost his mind. “Uuuh, sorry,” he said.

Applejack just chuckled good naturedly, pulling herself onto all fours, and tossing the piece of straw away. “Aw, shucks. Ah don’t want yer money. Ah was just playin’ up the drama of the moment is all.”

Mr. Krabs chuckled, before burying his eyes in his claws, and crying.

“Nope, Ah ain’t gonna take that spineless critter down fer anythin’, ‘cause this is personal,” she turned around to show…

“Look, mah tail’s gone.” The crowd gasped. “Varmint must’ve got it while Ah had mah back turned, the coward.” The crowd looked sympathetic.

“Oh, what a crime against fashion!” Rarity said dramatically. “No wonder you want to destroy him!”

“I’d give you a hoof,” said Rainbow, “but with my wing damaged,” she shrugged.

“Ah am gonna get back what’s mine!” declared the farmer. The crowd cheered.

Spongebob looked alarmed. _“What!?!”_ he asked. “But AJ, you don’t know what you’re up against! This isn’t some manticore, or a dragon, or even an Ursa Minor! We’re talking about an

”

“Well, Ah don’t know anythin’ ‘bout Alaska, but look here,” she said, pulling out a photo of her with her lasso around a bull. “Ah’ve dealt with bulls, and bein’ an apple farmer, Ah’ve dealt with mah fair share of worms. Far as Ah’m concerned, doing ‘em both just makes it twice as easy. Now Ah’m gonna go kick me some worm tail! Yee-Haw!” With that, Applejack ran out the door. The crowd cheered. But a still worried Spongebob followed her.

“But AJ!” he protested. “You don’t know!”

“Don’t worry, Spongebob,” she said. “Ah won’t be long.” Applejack left.

“Applejack!” Spongebob said, chasing after her. _“Applejack!”_

“Go get ‘em Applejack!” Mr. Krabs said, amongst the cheers. “We have the utmost faith in you!”

When the crowd was sure the two were out of earshot, they stopped cheering, and Mr. Krabs turned to Twilight. “What was your plan, again?” he asked.

“Normally, I’d tell you to not doubt her,” said Twilight, “but I guess in this case, a back up plan couldn’t hurt.” Cut to several construction crews gathered around the bi-town, half digging a trench, and the other half filling it with a wall.

With Spongebob and Applejack;

“Wait, AJ!” he said, chasing after his orange friend.

“Howdy, Spongebob,” she said. “Ya comin’ to watch?”

“AJ, don’t go!” Spongebob said.

“Why not?”

“Applejack, I saw it!” he said. “It’s

and !”

“So’s Patrick’s belly button, but Ah ain’t afraid of that, neither!”

“You’ll get massacred!” Spongebob fell into cubes.

“Spongebob, Ah was born in a land with magic, you weren’t. What you think is big, and what Ah think is big are two totally different ‘bigs’. Besides, he’s got mah tail. Ah can’t take that sittin’ down.”

“Okay,” said Spongebob, “but what if the worm didn’t take your tail?”

“If that Worm ain’t got mah tail, then who does?” she asked.

“Um, I do?” Spongebob said unconvincingly.

Applejack raised an eyebrow. “Ya do? Where?”

“Um, in my pocket?” Spongebob said it more like a question than a statement.

Applejack’s eyebrow went so high it threatened to fly off her forehead. “Alright, let’s see it,” she said, flatly.

Spongebob looked nervous, and pulled something out of his pocket, opening his hand to reveal…

“Spongebob, do ya think Ah’m dumb?” Applejack asked, somewhat insulted. “That’s a paper clip, and a piece of string.”

Spongebob shook his head, and meekly said, “No it’s not, it’s your tail.”

_“Spongebob!”_

“Well, how would you know?” he asked, defensively. “It’s always behind you! Oh,” he jumped on Applejack’s back, “don’t go, don’t go, don’t go!”

Applejack pulled him off. “Spongebob, what is the matter with ya?” she asked. “Now, Ah’m gonna go give that legless rascal the what-for, and there ain’t nothin’ you can say ta stop me!” She continued walking.

“Oh yeah?” asked Spongebob. “What if I said, ‘blargen, fedibble, no-hip’?”

Applejack couldn’t help but pause. “Well, Ah’ll admit, that’s slowin’ me down, but Ah’m still goin’ fer him!” She kept walking.

Spongebob appeared next to the marching mare. “You know what, tails are so overrated,” he said, “Let’s just forget about it, and go home.” Applejack ignored him.

He ran up to her, holding a cone. “I’ve got ice cream!” he sang. Applejack never faltered. “Apple cinnamon flavor…”

She kept moving, and Spongebob reappeared, wearing a goofy mask of Granny Smith. “Applejack, this is yer grandma speaking,” he said in a poor imitation of the Apple matriarch’s voice, “and Ah forbid ya ta go after this worm!” Applejack continued on, but her shoulders noticeably tensed in annoyance. “Y’all come back here, young lady!”

“You ain’t mah gran!” Applejack snapped back.

Spongebob leapt in front of her, wearing boxing gloves. “AJ, if you want to get to that worm, you’re gonna have to go through _me!”_ Applejack just pushed him open like a pair of swinging doors, and walked through him.

Spongebob jumped and grabbed her hind legs, crying. “AJ, no! I can’t let you!” he begged. “I’m not gonna let you get killed! If you find him, you’ll be eaten for sure!”

“Ain’t no way some dumb ol’ sea worm’s gonna make a meal out of me!” Applejack said. “Ah’m too tough!” She started forward.

_“No!”_ shouted Spongebob, still clinging to her legs. “Not tough enough!” Applejack glanced back to see the sponge had been stretched out. _“Not tough enough!”_

Applejack reached down, and pulled the sponge to his feet, looking up at him (he was a head taller than she was). “Sugarcube, Ah’m touched yer concerned fer me, but Ah can take care of mahself. After all,” she ran over to a boulder, “who’s the strongest mare in the bi-town?” She kicked it, sending it across the horizon.

“You are,” Spongebob said, pointing at her.

“And who stopped a stampede of bulls in their tracks, with nothin’ but herself, Winona, and a lasso?” she asked.

Now in a U-shape, Spongebob said, “You did.”

“And who saves yer yellow backside from certain destruction on a semi-regular basis?”

With a timpani noise, Spongebob showed his butt, which had ‘Property of Applejack’ written on it. “You do,” he said, meekly.

“Right,” she said. “And Ah can handle yer little bull worm, too, ‘cause Ah am the best wrangler there is! There ain’t nothin’ too big or too ornery for me ta catch.”

“Okay.”

“Say it.”

“There isn’t anything-”

_“Ain’t nothin’!”_ Applejack said, getting nose to nose with the sponge.

_“Ain’t nothin’,”_ Spongebob said in a southern accent, before returning to his normal voice. “Too big or too ornery for you to catch. But-!” Applejack cut him off. “But-!” she cut him off again. “And-!” cut off. “We-!” cut off. “I-!” cut off. “Yeah, but-!”

“No!” she said.

“You see-”

“No!”

“I-”

She cut him off once more, with a frustrated groan, and started marching away, Spongebob following.

* * *

A few minutes later, Applejack knelt on one of her hind legs, picked up some sand, and took a deep sniff of it. “Worm sign,” she said, looking at a tiny sign that read ‘worm’. She got on all fours, and looked up at what was apparently a cavern. “He’s in that cave.”

“AJ, are you sure you-” Spongebob began.

“Course Ah am!” Applejack said. “Ah’m goin’ in, an’ Ah ain’t comin’ out ‘til Ah got me a big heapin’ plate of worm stew!” She walked in, and Spongebob hid behind a rock, shivering.

“Ah- _ha!”_ came Applejack’s voice. “There ya are, ya tail nabbin’ varmint! Hee- _yah!”_ Karate noises came from the mouth. Applejack poked her head out. “Ah’m winnin’, Spongebob!” she said, before ducking back in.

“AJ, that’s not-!” Spongebob began, only to be cut off by more karate noises.

Applejack peeked out again. “This shouldn’t take long!” She went back in.

“AJ, that’s not-!” Spongebob tried again, before being cut off with more karate noises.

Applejack glanced back out. “Almost done!” Back in she went.

“AJ!” cried Spongebob.

“Yee- _haw!”_ Applejack coming out riding a pink, segmented thing that certainly _looked_ like a worm. “Ah got him, Spongebob!”

Spongebob watched as she made it into a giant knot. Applejack stood on it proudly, smoothly crossing her right foreleg over her left. “AJ?” Spongebob said, uneasily.

“Boy, howdy,” said Applejack, “this critter put up one hay of a struggle. But Ah was bred out of Sweet Apple Acres, and as you can see, no worm is a match fer _me.”_ She turned around. “Ah even got mah tail back!” She had tied the reclaimed part of her tail to the remainder of it.

Spongebob, however, said, “That’s not the worm.”

“Pardon?” Applejack asked, looking annoyed.

_“That’s not the worm.”_ Spongebob said, dread on his face, and in his voice. “That’s his _tongue!”_

Suddenly, Applejack had a sinking feeling in her gut, as she looked up…

And saw the ‘cave’ was really a mouth big enough to swallow an Ursa Minor in one bite, with sharp, rotten teeth, that belonged to the head of a _real_ Alaskan Bull Worm. Its two pure black eyes blinked with a squishing noise.

Applejack glanced at what she was standing on, and what Spongebob was trying to tell her slowly dawned. _“Ohhhh,”_ she said, dread slowly coming onto her face. “This is the tongue,” she gestured to the appendage, before gesturing to the worm. “And the whole thing is… the… worm.” She was silent for a moment.

**_“RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!”_** she screamed. The two quickly sprinted off, while the worm bit down, roared, and chased after them.

Applejack and Spongebob glanced back, to see the worm gaining on them.

“What’s the plan, Applejack?” Spongebob asked.

_“Run faster!”_ shouted Applejack.

“I could’ve thought of that!” he said, before realizing something. “Wait a minute! I was _right_ , wasn’t I?”

“Later!” she said.

“Ah, he is too big for you, isn’t he?”

“Not now, Spongebob!”

“I wanna hear you say it!”

“Can we talk about this another time?”

“Say it!”

Applejack realized that this was no time to argue, and, as much as it hurt her pride, said, “Alright! You were right! Ah was _wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!_ Ah let mah pride get the best of me! Ah guess Ah haven’t learned anythin’.”

“That’s okay, everyone makes mistakes,” said Spongebob, before the worm roared again, causing him to scream, before the pair started running faster. They ran up and down a sand mound, which the worm effortlessly plowed through. They ran past the fish that got his bottom eaten, which was bandaged, leaning under his boat’s hood. The worm passed by, leaving his butt without the bandages, the bite mark visible once more.

“Not _again!”_ he said. We cut back to the running pair.

“Uh, AJ?” Spongebob asked.

“Yeah?” Applejack said.

“What do we do now?”

Applejack, panting and sweating, wracked her brain for an idea. The worm growled again. Then she noticed the seemingly endless coral trees. “Ah’ve got it! Spongebob, ya still got that paper clip and that string?”

“I’m way ahead of you, AJ.” He fashioned a necklace out of them. “Look, it’s a necklace! S for ‘Spongebob’! Or S for ‘Sweet Apple Acres’! That way they can identify our bodies!”

“No, silly!” said Applejack, grabbing both. “How ‘bout S for ‘save our skins’?” She gripped the string in her mouth, spun it around, and tossed it so the paper clip wrapped in around a branch. She grabbed onto Spongebob, and the two swung up and over onto the worm’s back.

“Yee- _haw!”_ said Applejack. “Now this is what Ah call a rodeo! We’ll be safe up here!”

Which turned out to be a poor thing to say, because barely a second later, the worm started to plow off the cliff of Ghastly Gorge. The pair screamed, turned around, and climbed up the worm. They made onto the plateau, just as the worm fell completely off, with a roar.

“We did it!” Applejack said, triumphantly.

_“Yay!_ He’ll never get out of there!” Spongebob cheered.

“We saved the towns!”

“Let’s go tell everybody!”

The two left. Some time later, they came across a wall around the bi-town. A familiar lavender alicorn, and red crab peered over the edge.

“Spongebob! Applejack!” Twilight said. “You’re okay!” Grabbing Mr. Krabs in her magic, she flew the two of them over the edge, and to Applejack and Spongebob.

“Did you do it?” Mr. Krabs asked.

“Yeah,” said Applejack. “But, uh, what’s with the wall?”

“Oh,” Twilight said, blushing. “We thought it would be best to have a backup plan in case you didn’t…”

“And you were right to have one,” admitted Applejack, putting a foreleg around Spongebob. “If Spongebob weren’t there, Ah would be worm food right now.”

“So what happened to the Bull Worm?” Mr. Krabs asked.

“He’s at the bottom of the deepest part of Ghastly Gorge,” Applejack answered, taking her hoof off Spongebob. “Even if there’s a chance of him gettin’ out, Ah’m sure we could just call the princesses, and they could deal with him.” She turned to Spongebob, an apologetic expression on her face. “And Ah truly am sorry for lettin’ mah pride get the best of me, Spongebob.”

“Don’t worry, Applejack,” said Spongebob. “You did it for the bi-town. I would have done the same thing in your situation.”

“Really?” Applejack asked with playful skepticism.

Spongebob, with a smile on his face, simply said, _“No.”_

The entire group burst out laughing.


End file.
